The Promise
by West keith
Summary: CHAPTER 2 is up!!!!Eriol is Clow right? What if Tomoyo is Madoushi? Just read. Mainly E+T. With S+S of course. R&R, no FLAMES!!
1. Default Chapter

The PROMISE  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I DON'T own CCS.  
  
A/N: I'm sorry I couldn't think of any title yet. NO OFFENSE but I REALLY DON'T BELIEVE in REINCARNATION. But since this is just a fic, I thought of using it. This is my fourth attempt on writing a fic, but only one was posted. I deleted the others. I'm sorry if it's not that good. I hope you enjoy it! R&R! No FLAMES!  
  
REMIINDER:  
  
I would reveal the owners of the POVS later on in the story.  
  
Just try to guess who they are, most of you would probably know who the HE in this chapter is.  
  
I altered some stuff about the death parts here.  
  
Prologue:  
  
*~*PAST*~*  
  
*HER POV*  
  
I hate you… those were the last words I ever said to him. I shouldn't have, he was really nice to me.  
  
And… and he's the only one who remembered my birthday. Oh, why did I ever do that to him? Why???  
  
If only I had been nicer… if only I didn't shout at him… if only. Well, now it's beyond repair.  
  
He left, didn't even say a word of anger to me, just walked away.  
  
I should have told him, why did I have to be so cold.  
  
It's hopeless, but this I promise…  
  
"If I ever see him again… I promise to tell him… I shall not rest until he knows everything…."  
  
I stopped to get some air, but then felt dizziness come over me. After that I felt myself blackout.  
  
Events from that afternoon flashed thru my mind….  
  
~*~FLASHBACK~*~  
  
"What are you doing here? Get out of my property!! Haven't you done enough to ruin me?! First, you come here and destroy my business, now what more do you want??" I shouted at him.  
  
He calmly smiled at me then said "I just wanted to give you this as my present for your birthday."  
  
"My…my birthday, you remembered my birthday? I forgot, but you remembered…" I was speechless, I didn't even notice the tears flowing down my cheeks.  
  
"Sorry… I really didn't mean to make you cry." He came by my side and tried to comfort me but my anger towards him was winning and I pushed his hand away.  
  
"Don't you dare touch me!" My eyes blazed with anger as I shouted at him.  
  
"Ok, I just wanted to say goodbye to you… I'm" He didn't get to finish his sentence, he sounded so sad… like something was caught in his throat.  
  
He leaned down and kissed me.  
  
I was so surprised, I didn't even get to slap him.  
  
As I slowly unfroze from shock, I just stared at him.  
  
He was doing one of those eerie smiles again. " Bye."  
  
And he walked away.  
  
~*~END OF FLASHBACK~*~  
  
As I woke up, I noticed that I was lying in my bed.  
  
"Someone must have found me unconscious." I muttered.  
  
I just lay there, thinking of what happened. I don't know what came over me, but suddenly I kept on repeating "I promise that if I ever see him again… I promise to tell him everything"  
  
And from there everything went black again.  
  
~*~END Of POV~*~  
  
~*~HIS POV~*~  
  
I knew she hated me, but why did I have to fall in love with HER.  
  
But at least, I should have told her where on earth I'm going.  
  
And I SHOULD HAVE told her what I felt for her, imagine the greatest MAGICIAN alive CHICKENED out.  
  
I smirked at myself, well now that I left… I guess I should start a new life.  
  
But before that this I would promise… "I will come back to her someday… someday… I'll tell her."  
  
" Master, we have news for you…" a voice broke through my thoughts.  
  
"What is it?" I asked, my companions have never looked so solemn before.  
  
"She is dead." Sorrow filled his voice.  
  
Then I realized who they meant was dead, the one the only love of my life has died.  
  
"I shouldn't have left, so soon." I wanted to die myself, if I had been there I might have saved her.  
  
BUT No, I left her. Tears were running down my cheeks, I then told myself 'I shall not rest, until I find her again…I promise even if I die today I will come back to find her'  
  
*~*END OF POV  
  
*~*OUR POV  
  
Days, months, and years passed. He continued on with his life…  
  
He created the Clow cards and lived on for so many years, going around the world.  
  
But still felt empty, for some reason he never did fall for another woman again.  
  
He lived on as a big loner. And many thought that he never had a heart.  
  
He died quietly. Only his two companions knew his secrets but after he died part of their memory was erased and now after a long time the Clow book has been opened, captured and transformed.  
  
Almost eleven years before the opening of the Clow Book a boy with dark blue hair and azure eyes was born.  
  
A few months later a girl with raven hair and amethyst eyes was born.  
  
And there our story BEGINS!  
  
A/N: YEHEY!!! First chapie's done!!!!!! I know it was kinda short. Sorry if its not good. Please REVIEW!!!! I Beg YOU!!! 


	2. Chapter II

1 The Promise  
  
2  
  
3 Disclaimer: I don't own CCS.  
  
4  
  
5 A/N: Yehey! You probably guessed it! It's a Clow+Madoushi and Eriol+Tomoyo ficcie! Don't worry it's also S+S etc. I'm sorry if it took me so long in posting this chapter. I was kinda busy. NO FLAMES! R&R!  
  
6 Reminder:  
  
7 Eriol-17  
  
Tomoyo-16 (turning 17)  
  
8 Sakura & Syaoran-16  
  
9 Touya, Yuki, Nakuru (She's a girl in the story.)- 25  
  
10 Chapter I:  
  
11 The sun was rising in the horizon; a girl with amethyst eyes woke up from a troubled sleep.  
  
12 As she sat in bed, she remembered the dream the night before had brought her.  
  
13  
  
14 ~*~FLASHBACK~*~  
  
15 She was standing in a very unknown place, but felt somewhat familiar.  
  
16 There was a shadow of a boy a little bit older than she was, but she couldn't make out his features.  
  
17 "Do you remember me?" The boy asked her.  
  
18 "No, where are we?" She inquired.  
  
19 But the boy didn't answer; he just shook his head.  
  
20 "Who are you?" she asked.  
  
21 "I guess you don't remember me anymore." The boy answered in a sad tone.  
  
22 "What do-" Before she had finished her question he disappeared, and there the dream had ended.  
  
23 END OF FLASHBACK  
  
24 She slowly got up, and dressed. She was going to her dear friend and cousin Sakura.  
  
25 They were going to watch one of the footages that she had taken when Sakura was still transforming the Clow cards into Sakura Cards.  
  
26  
  
27 Eriol, who was the reincarnated Clow Reed, had become closer to them after the transforming of the Cards.  
  
28 He had returned to England after that but in time had come back to Tomoeda.  
  
29 She believed that he returned there to recuperate from the heartache Kaho had caused him.  
  
30 They were both the master (and mistress) of deception. Hiding their hurts and pains with fake smiles.  
  
31 "Poor Hiiragizawa" she muttered under her breath.  
  
32 ~*~TOMOYO'S POV  
  
33 As I passed the Hiiragizawa Mansion, I felt the urge to invite him to come see the footages I had taken when he was still in battle with Sakura.  
  
34 I pressed the doorbell, and waited for someone to open.  
  
35 I didn't have to wait to long because in a flash of a second Nakuru was at the door.  
  
36 "Tomoyo-sama!" She scooped me in one of her deadly grips.  
  
37 "It's nice to see you too." I said.  
  
38 "Nakuru, I believe you should let Daidouji-san go." Hiiragizawa came out the front door.  
  
39 "Yes, Eriol-sama." Nakuru put me down obediently.  
  
40 "Thank you!" I said in huge intakes of breath.  
  
41 "OH!" Nakuru squealed.  
  
42 "What is it Nakuru-san?" I asked curiously.  
  
43 "I forgot that, Touya and I are going out for a date!" Nakuru rushed indoors.  
  
44 "Touya's going out with Nakuru?" I asked quite amazed.  
  
45 "Uh huh, I believe it's the third one this week. Won't you come in first?" Eriol invited.  
  
46 "No thanks, I just came here to ask you if you want to come over to Sakura-chan's house. We're going to watch one of your battles." I replied.  
  
47 "That would be fine with me." Eriol walked down the steps and shouted orders to Spinnel Sun.  
  
48 "Shall we go now mademoiselle?" Eriol's azure eyes twinkled mischievously.  
  
49 "Okay."  
  
50 End of Tomoyo's Pov  
  
51  
  
52 ERIOL'S POV  
  
53 We walked part of the way in silence, just feeling each other's company was enough.  
  
54 "Why did you come back here Hiiragizawa-kun?" Tomoyo suddenly voiced out.  
  
55 "Before I answer you, please stop calling me Hiiragizawa-kun. Call me Eriol."  
  
56 "Okay Hii- Eriol-kun." She smiled, "You should call me Tomoyo from now on then."  
  
57 I shook my head in agreement, then told her why I came back.  
  
58 "I just didn't feel like living in England anymore." I lied.  
  
59 She gave me a look, that plainly said "You're lying."  
  
60 "Oh alright, I came because I didn't want to see Kaho anymore." I gave in.  
  
61 "I knew it." She muttered. "But why?"  
  
62 "I broke up with her, bcoz I knew that she wasn't for me." I finished with a frown.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"  
  
I put my finger to her lips, "It's okay, it just hurts a bit."  
  
She smiled, after that we just walked there in silence.  
  
When we reached Sakura's house, Sakura greeted us blushing and beaming  
  
"Ohayo, Tomoyo-chan, Eriol-kun!" We didn't have to wait long to know why, my little descendant came out with his usual scowl.  
  
"Ohayo, Daidouji-san." He greeted her, then glared at me.  
  
"Nice to see you to my cute little descendant." I smirked.  
  
"Let's get inside so we could Tomoyo-chan's video." Sakura cut-in, oblivious that her little boyfriend was fuming.  
  
"Hai." We all replied.  
  
End of Eriol's POV  
  
Normal POV  
  
The five (yes including Kero) of them watched the footages for half an hour, then at Eriol's insistence Syaoran, Sakura, Tomoyo and himself went out to eat at the newest café in town.  
  
"Oh, how romantic!" Sakura squealed and twirled. (That really rhymes…)  
  
The place was very elegant, dimly lit and tranquil.  
  
"Hmm… nice choice Hiiragizawa." Syaoran acknowledged.  
  
They ate silently, after paying for the food. They went for a walk in the park.  
  
Sakura and Syaoran left Tomoyo and Eriol alone.  
  
Tomoyo's POV  
  
"I guess it's just the both of us here." Eriol smiled.  
  
I nodded, as the wind softly brushed against my hair.  
  
"Is something the matter Tomoyo-chan?" he asked concern sweeping through his face.  
  
"N-no, it's just that…" I couldn't continue.  
  
"What? You can tell me… I am your friend ain't I?" He insisted.  
  
"Yes, it's just that I'm thinking of a friend who has this problem. I don't know what to advice her." I lied rather lamely.  
  
End of POV  
  
Eriol's POV  
  
"Oh, okay what's her problem?" I asked even though I knew she was lying.  
  
"Well…she's been having weird dreams lately, she told me that she kept seeing a boy her age asking if she still knew him, then he disappears. She couldn't make out his features. And she thinks the boy has a connection from her past. What do you think?" She replied.  
  
I froze. Her so-called friend had the same dream, but it was vice versa.  
  
"Eriol-kun, are you okay?" Tomoyo waved her hand in front of me.  
  
"Umm… yes, I just spaced out." I forced a smile.  
  
"So what do you think?" She repeated.  
  
"Maybe the boy was her past love. And he's coming to reunite their bond." I suggested.  
  
"But, she told me she loves someone else." She frowned.  
  
"Who… is this girl anyway? Maybe if I could meet her, I might find out more…" I inquired.  
  
"I …  
  
2 be continued…..  
  
A/N: I know it's kinda short. I'm sorry, it's just that I can't think of any good ideas anymore. But please R&R. NO FLAMES! Thanks to everyone who reviewed. 


	3. Accidents happen! ^_^

1 The Promise  
  
A/N: Hi everyone! I'm so sorry that I wasn't able to upload sooner. I had to study for a couple of days, alright, alright, not a couple of days. I really mean almost 2 weeks. So here's chapter 3 for all of you!!! R&R!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS! Oh and I'm so sorry if anyone has a fic similar to this. I promise I thought this up for myself!  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
Continuation….  
  
Tomoyo's POV  
  
"I…" I couldn't continue.  
  
"I what?" He asked curiously.  
  
"I can't tell you." I frowned.  
  
"How can I help, if I don't meet her." He's frown grew bigger.  
  
"I'm sorry. I would have to ask her permission first." I lied.  
  
"Fine then! Ask her as soon as possible." He gave up.  
  
  
  
Eriol's POV  
  
I knew perfectly well that she was hiding something, but she wouldn't tell me.  
  
And I being a real gentleman (REALLY?) would not dare, or even think of forcing her to do so.  
  
"Alright, I'll give you a couple of days to ask her. If not, then I guess I couldn't help her." I crossed my arms to my chest.  
  
"Okay." She smiled her so angelic smile that could melt the ice on both the North and the South Pole.  
  
"Hey wait! I just remembered I also have this friend who has the same dream! But it's the other way around." I brightened up, completely inventing everything I said to her.  
  
I just hoped that she'd believe me.  
  
"Oh really." She sounded a bit disappointed. I think.  
  
We walked quietly, the wind blowing softly. If only I knew the girl who was in my dreams, I had hoped that it would be HER.  
  
But I had guessed wrong, it was someone she knew, but not her. We were already out of the park when…  
  
Tomoyo's POV  
  
I had wished that it would be HIM. But I think I've made a grave mistake.  
  
I was so sucked in my thoughts that I didn't know that I was walking directly to an oncoming car.  
  
Then I heard him shouting my name…  
  
"Tomoyo look out!" But before I knew it he had pulled me to his side.  
  
I tripped and fell over him. When I opened my eyes, my lips were already on his.  
  
I jumped up, as I realized what happened. I was blushing furiously.  
  
Then I noticed that he was also blushing, a very deep red.  
  
"Gomen nasai!" We said at the same time, then we both laughed nervously.  
  
Eriol's POV  
  
"I-I am so sorry, Tomoyo-san." I was blushing so much, I knew I looked like a tomato.  
  
"T-that was okay. I just hope Sakura-chan and Li-kun didn't see what happened." Tomoyo answered worriedly.  
  
"Yes, I know what you mean. I'm pretty sure that she'll be teasing us 'til we go whacko. Except for my descendant he'd want to kill me, for sure." He grinned.  
  
He was smiling that very bright smile that once had freaked me out.  
  
~*~  
  
We met my descendant and his girlfriend a few minutes later at the parking lot.  
  
"Let's get Ice cream!" Sakura suggested, with her usual happy self.  
  
"Sakura, you're going to go fat if you keep on eating. We just ate lunch remember." Li sneered.  
  
Sakura whacked him in the arm, then pouted cutely.  
  
"Hey, I was just kidding!" My descendant laughed pulling her into a hug.  
  
Sakura looked contented, so she gave him a peck on the cheek.  
  
Hmm… when could I ever get that same treatment from a girl? I daydreamed again; I was imagining Tomoyo hugging me.  
  
'Eriol control yourself.' I scolded myself she doesn't like you.  
  
"Hey Hiiragizawa! You're going to drive, stop dreaming in wonderland." My descendant snickered.  
  
"Yeah, sure." I replied, shaking myself out of the dream.  
  
  
  
Tomoyo's POV  
  
Eriol didn't seem like he was himself very much. So after we brought Sakura and Li-kun home I decided to talk to him.  
  
"Is something the matter Eriol-kun?" I asked at him.  
  
"No, not at all." Eriol shook his head.  
  
"But you don't look like yourself. Its like part of you is still floating or something." I asked looking disturbed.  
  
"Don't worry." He waved his right arm, as if shooing/dismissing the topic. (Is shooing the right word?)  
  
There the conversation ended. After he dropped me home, I got a call from Sakura-chan.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan! I saw what happened at the parking lot." Sakura said mischievously.  
  
"WHAT! Oh, Sakura-chan please don't tell anyone." I begged.  
  
"It's okay. Eriol and you make a really good couple you know." Her voice was growing more evil by the minute.  
  
"Sakura-chan!"  
  
"I was just kidding. Okay, change topic. What about the dreams you've been having? Did you ask him for help?" She asked becoming serious.  
  
"Yes, but… I told him it was another girl." I answered truthfully.  
  
"You did what?!" She shouted.  
  
"I told him that I had this friend who's been having weird dreams." I replied calmly.  
  
"What did he say?" She inquired.  
  
"He said he'd like to meet her, he was rather very curious. And he told me that he also had a friend who had the same dream except it was vice versa." I related easily.  
  
"Really. I have to go onii-chan's calling me. Bye!" Sakura hung up.  
  
  
  
Sakura's POV  
  
"Hmm… I have a hunch that something's not right." I had just talked to Tomoyo-chan, and now here I was frying fish in the kitchen.  
  
"Of course, something very fisheye's going on." Onii-chan came to the kitchen.  
  
"Huh?" I was still wondering about Tomoyo and Eriol when he told me what he meant.  
  
"The fish that you're cooking's burning." He laughed.  
  
"HOE…"  
  
  
  
Normal POV  
  
A few days later, Tomoyo and Eriol met frequently. Talking about anything under the sun. Most of their talks led to the mysterious dreams they're so- called "friends" had.  
  
When one day…  
  
"Tomoyo-chan, I think it's time for us to set our two friends on somewhat a blind date." He smiled.  
  
"B-blind date?" Tomoyo asked somewhat startled about Eriol's sudden plan on setting a blind date.  
  
"Yeah, I mean they both have the same dream just vice-versa so maybe we could set them up." He explained.  
  
"But I thought you wanted to meet her first?" She queried, trying to find a hole to cancel the so-called blind date.  
  
"Well, since she didn't want to meet me. I decided that it would be better if they're the one to talk about it one on one. And I presumed that these friends of ours, are really meant for each other." He told her.  
  
"How sure are you?" She asked a little doubtful then added "And I told you she likes someone else."  
  
"I just wanted to give it a try. And just the other day you told me that your friends dream was getting clearer and frequent." He pointed out.  
  
  
  
Tomoyo's POV  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
The same thing happened again but it was a little longer.  
  
"What do you mean? Who are you?" I had asked in the dream.  
  
"It's me…" He was going to turn around already but the dream was cut short.  
  
END OF FLASHBACK  
  
"Tomoyo-chan? Are you still there?" Eriol snapped his fingers in front of my face.  
  
"Yeah, I remember now. After I told you her dream, you said your friend also had the same dream again. It was just vice-versa." I snapped out of my reverie.  
  
"So what do you say?" He said persuasively.  
  
"I don't know… Oh alright!" I gave in.  
  
"Yes! I knew you'd agree. It's really the best thing we could do anyway." He replied triumphantly.  
  
"Sure." What had I gotten into? Where could I find a girl who'd agree to play my friend?  
  
  
  
Eriol's POV  
  
Oh oh, I forgot to find a person to play my alleged friend. That doesn't matter, I guess I'd be the one to go after all.  
  
"Eriol?" She asked softly.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Umm… when is this date? And where?" She inquired.  
  
"At the new café. What do you say, maybe Saturday?" I smiled.  
  
"Okay, I'll tell her." Tomoyo nodded.  
  
To be continued…  
  
A/N: At last! Okay, I'm still not sure if the next chapter would be the epilogue so when you review, tell me if you want me make it longer. Kayz?  
  
R&R please! 


End file.
